This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/476,316, filed Jun. 6, 2003, titled Lighted Fluid Flow Indication Apparatus, to Voege et al, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates generally to an indicator or monitor of fluid flow. More specifically, the present invention relates to a self-contained in-line fluid flow monitor including an indicator.
Industrial and medical gases are typically conducted through a conduit such as a tube or cannula from a storage tank to an implement that utilizes the gases or to a patient. Such gases are often clear and give no visual indication of their presence in the ambient air or their flow within the tubes. Therefore, it is desirable to have an indicator to provide an indication when gas is flowing through a tube. It is also desirable to provide an indication when the tube has been disconnected from a supply, a leak has occurred, or pressure in the tube has dropped below a predetermined level.
The present invention provides an indicator that is configured to be coupled directly to the gas supply tube or cannula. Therefore, the present invention provides an effective, inexpensive indicator to provide a visual, audible or other indication when gas is flowing through a tube, when the tube has been disconnected from a supply, or when pressure in the tube has dropped below a predetermined level due to a leak or pressure drop in the gas supply.
In one exemplary embodiment, a gas flow monitor is provided. The gas flow monitor comprising a housing having a fluid passage, an inlet and an outlet, the fluid passage configured to pass a gas introduced at the inlet to the outlet; a controller contained within the housing; a first indicator contained within the housing; a pressure sensitive switch in fluid communication with the fluid passage. The pressure sensitive switch having a first position indicating that the fluid passage contains at least a threshold pressure of a gas introduced through the inlet and a second position indicating the absence of a threshold pressure of a gas in the fluid passage, wherein the controller is configured to provide a first indication with the first indicator in response to the pressure sensitive switch being in the first position.
In another exemplary embodiment, a gas flow monitor is provided which is configured to be coupled in-line to a gas delivery system configured to convey a regulated amount of gas from a gas source to a patient. The gas delivery system including a first portion coupled to the gas source and a second portion coupled to a fluid dispensing device. The gas flow monitor comprising a housing having a fluid passage, an inlet and an outlet, the fluid passage configured to pass a gas introduced at the inlet to the outlet, the inlet configured to be coupled to the first portion of the gas delivery system and the outlet configured to be coupled to the second portion of the gas delivery system; and an indicator contained within the housing. The indicator configured to provide a first indication to indicate that the gas is being passed from the inlet to the outlet of the housing, the first indication being visible from an exterior of the housing.
An exemplary method is provided for monitoring of a gas delivery system configured to convey a regulated amount of gas from a gas source to a patient, the gas delivery system including a first portion coupled to the gas source and a second portion coupled to a fluid dispensing device. The method comprising the steps of: providing a portable gas flow monitor, the portable gas flow monitor comprising a housing, at least one indicator, and a sensor, the housing having an inlet configured to be coupled to the first portion of the gas delivery system, an outlet configured to be coupled to the second portion of the gas delivery system, and a fluid passage in fluid communication with the inlet and the outlet; sensing the amount of fluid in the fluid passage to determine if a threshold amount of gas is in the fluid passage; providing a first indication with the at least one indicator in response to a determination that a threshold amount of gas is in the fluid passage, the first indication including a visual cue; and providing a second indication with the at least one indicator in response to a determination less than a threshold amount of gas is in the fluid passage, the second indication including a audible cue.
An exemplary embodiment of a kit is provided for use with a source of regulated medical gas to deliver the gas to a patient. The kit comprising: a single lumen cannula having an inlet portion, a conduit, and a fluid dispensing member, the fluid dispensing member adapted to be received by the nostrils of the patient; and a portable gas flow monitor including a housing having an inlet, an outlet, and a fluid passage, a pressure sensitive switch in fluid communication with the fluid passage, a power supply, an indicator, and a circuit coupled to the indicator and the power supply, wherein the pressure sensitive switch completes the circuit thereby providing power to the indicator in response to the fluid passage containing at least a threshold amount of gas, the indicator providing a first indication when the circuit is complete.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.